crosshorizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Menu
Status The Status screen offers information about your character. Sex - Gender - Male or Female Lv - Level of your character - Starts at 1 and goes up HP - Hit Points - Total amount of abuse your character can take before being knocked out SP - Stamina Points - The higher this # is, the slower the yellow bar drains in the top-left corner of the battle screen. AP - Action Points - These points are used exclusively for traveling to locations on the map (the further the location from the castle the higher the cost). Traveling between maps does NOT cost AP unless you are leaving the castle. Slot - Skill slots - Total # of slots available for skills (some skills take more than 1 slot!) ATK - Attack - Variable for how much damage a character does with their basic attacks DEF - Defense - Variable for damage reduction to character from a monster's attacks Elmnt ATK - Elemental Attack - Your character will do elemental damage instead of basic damage if you possess an elemental attack above 0.00 in a element a monster is weak to. Elmnt DEF - Elemental Defense - Damage reduced from attacks by enemies for corresponding element(s). EXP - Experience - Total experience gained over the life of the character. EXP Req'd - Experience Required - Experience required to acheive next level. Friend Points '''- # of Friend Points you currently have. : You gain Friend Points from: #Greeting people that are encountered in the fields, # 10 points for each friend you brought from the bar onto the field (once per friend) on the previous day, # Daily rewards. : For every 100 Friend Points you earn, you can get a random item from the Basic Draw in the Black Market (first draw per day is free). '''COINS - '''Currency - Coins can be obtained by killing monsters, selling unwanted items, and completing quests. : Coins can be spent on equipment or items in the shop or to pay the cost of enhancing gear in the Black Market. '''Mana - '''Cash Shop currency - Mana can only be obtained by completing Main Quests or by spending real money (USD). : Mana can be spend on items in the Fairy Shop or on the Gold, Silver, or Bronze Draws in the Black Market. '''Items - # of items/500 - '''Total # of items in inventory. Can not exceed 500. '''Rank Points - Rank (Questing) Points - Your character's fame. You gain Rank Points as a reward for every quest. The only "purpose" behind the Rank Points is to show how many quests you've completed versus other players. Friend(s) - '''# of friends on your friends list - You are limited to 25 friends but it is recommended you max out your list quickly so you can greet them all (including a message) for a total of free 500 friends points. : Friends also may randomly show up in the the instance events (!) on the field/in a dungeon to heal you. There is also also a '''message box at the bottom of the screen. You can write a message (by clicking on Edit) that any player who looks at your character's info will see. Equipment The Equipment screen allows you to easily compare stats on gear that you have found (and equip them). You have 6 sections that you can equip to: *Weapon *Shield *Head *Top *Bottom *Skill You can actually equip more than one skill on the Skill menu, but only the first skill selected will show on this screen. Items This item isn't quite as friendly as the Equipment menu, but you can actually use field items from this menu. The tabs at the top separate your items by category: *All *Consumable Items *Materials *Important Items Consumable Items are 1-time-use items such as potions or escape mists. Materials are the junk items that serve no purpose but to be sold. Each of these items sell for either 50 or 100 coins and are not (yet?) used for anything else. Important Items are key items that you couldn't sell if you wanted to*. these are storyline items that are obtained during regular gameplay. *- Yet you actually keep quest items in your inventory after you supposedly turn them in. They also seem to count against your total items, but it takes some effort to hit the 500 item limit, so that's no big deal. It's just kinda funny that you keep getting asked to catch Cynthia the Cat when you already have a few of her twins in your inventory ... Mission See here. Fairy Store Achievements Options Help Quit Category:Tips Category:Missions Category:Equipment Category:Item Drops